Os Anjos do Natal
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: [UA, fluffy, yaoi] Acreditase que o espírito do Natal pode realizar milagres. Shaka vai precisar de um para superar sua timidez e expor seus sentimentos a um certo rapaz. Oneshot. [Shaka X Mu]


**Os Anjos do Natal**

Shaka estava de férias. Na verdade, era apenas aquele período maravilhoso de festas no fim do ano. Mesmo assim, poderia ser considerado férias. Alguns dias para descansar, acordar tarde, comprar presentes e sentir-se feliz. Era Natal, a melhor época do ano.

Ele teria exatas duas semanas para fazer tudo o que tinha planejado e a primeira coisa a ser feita, o número um, bem no topo da lista, era vencer sua timidez. Conseguir falar com clareza sobre seus sentimentos para uma pessoa em especial. Um rapaz da sua idade, filho do dono da confeitaria na esquina de sua casa.

Depois da aula sempre dava um jeito de passar pela lojinha e comer um pedaço de torta de morango. De quebra podia ficar o tempo que quisesse admirando o menino que servia as mesas com aquele sorriso lindo. Seu coração disparava excitado, toda vez que ele se aproximava para trazer o prato com torta ou um chocolate quente. Chegava a sentir seu rosto corar se ele falasse consigo, uma palavra era capaz de fazer com que ele se derretesse em uma paixão quente.

Não sabia seu nome, mas podia descrevê-lo com exata perfeição, pois costumava passar horas o observando à distância. Ele tinha uma pele alva de aparência macia, as bochechas estavam sempre rosadas, fosse pelo frio, ou pelo calor e o sorriso era cristalino e gentil. O que mais lhe chamava a atenção, porém, eram os olhos verdes que ele possuía, duas profundas safiras.

O jovem estava sempre atarefado correndo de um lado para o outro na confeitaria. Ajudava o pai na loja de tarde e estudava de manhã. Era muito amável com todos os clientes e sempre caprichava nas fatias de tortas que servia.

A forma encantadora com que o rapaz se movia, falava e agia, cativaram Shaka, que passara dois anos admirando-o à distância, sem nunca ter tido a coragem de se revelar. Agora, contudo, não poderia mais esperar. Seu coração batia acelerado e ansiava por tocar aquela pele de pêssego e os cabelos lisos e finos, de cor lavanda, que escorriam compridos até a cintura.

Shaka sonhava com ele, desenhava-o no caderno durante as aulas, pensava nele enquanto comia, quando andava na rua, quando assistia televisão. Sua mente não conseguia se focar em mais nada além _dele._ Nem mesmo estudar conseguia, mesmo sendo um aluno aplicado. Estava fora de controle, precisava tomar a iniciativa de falar com aquele rapaz. Era agora ou nunca.

Decidido, ele foi até a confeitaria em uma tarde ensolarada. Fazia um frio gostoso que corava as maçãs de seu rosto. O clima de Natal enchia as ruas e avenidas, que estavam apinhadas de gente fazendo compras.

Não se sentia nervoso, tentava sempre dizer a si mesmo que não havia o que temer. Precisava apenas dizer oi, se apresentar e perguntar se ele não queria tomar um sorvete.

_Sorvete? Que tipo de idiota convida uma pessoa que trabalha em uma confeitaria pra tomar um sorvete? Ainda mais no inverno?_ Talvez o sorvete não fosse uma boa idéia, mas quem sabe um passeio pelo parque em uma tarde de folga dele?

_Um passeio é bom._

Entrou na confeitaria de cabeça erguida e sentou-se na mesma mesa de sempre, bem no cantinho, de onde podia observar todos os movimentos daquele rapaz. E, minutos depois, lá veio ele, com um sorriso esplêndido e os cabelos presos em uma trança até o meio das costas.

Shaka segurou a respiração e tentou sorrir, mas seus músculos pareciam travados pelo nervosismo que o atacara de repente. O outro garoto percebeu seu rosto tenso e sorriu, como se pudesse acalmá-lo assim.

– Torta de morango? – Perguntou simpático com sua voz melodiosa e Shaka apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota! Você é um idiota! Por que não falou com ele? Por que tinha que travar e nem sequer dar um sorriso decente? Ele nunca vai gostar de mim desse jeito. Nunca. _

O rapaz foi e voltou com uma fatia generosa de torta em um pratinho de sobremesa branco. Colocou o doce na frente de Shaka e sorriu, se retirando em seguida. O indiano observou-o se afastar com o coração apertado, queria ter podido sussurrar ao menos um _obrigado_, mas nem isso conseguira.

Comeu, então, seu pedaço de torta, especialmente saboroso naquele dia. Enquanto se deliciava com os suculentos morangos, percorria com os olhos a loja, seguindo o rapaz por onde quer que ele fosse. Quando percebeu já tinha terminado o doce.

Estava na hora de enfrentar sua timidez.

Shaka levantou-se, foi até o caixa e esperou que o garoto notasse sua presença ali. Quando retirou sua carteira da mochila para pagar pela torta, o outro foi mais rápido e tocou seu braço delicadamente chamando sua atenção.

– Não precisa, esse é por conta da casa – ele murmurou e Shaka ficou sem reação, pensou que iria explodir de tanta alegria. Não por não ter pago a torta, mas porque ele o tocara. A pessoa que tirava seu sono todas as noites tocara seu braço, ainda que sobre a manga da camisa de lã.

– Mas... – tentou protestar de forma insegura, a primeira palavra que conseguia dizer na presença do outro garoto.

– Feliz Natal – ele respondeu simplesmente, dando outro daqueles enormes sorrisos gentis e se retirou, indo até a cozinha.

O indiano sentia seu rosto vermelho como um pimentão, contudo, não conseguia se mover dali para esconder a cara. Ficou parado por muito tempo, encarando a porta da cozinha, sentindo que seu coração iria parar de bater ou sair pela boca. Seu estômago dava cambalhotas desconfortáveis, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Ficaria o dia todo assim, esperando que _ele_ voltasse, mas um homem atrás de si tocou seu ombro, tirando-o de sua reflexão.

– Vai pagar alguma coisa ainda? – O senhor perguntou gentil e ele apenas negou com a cabeça, saindo do caminho antes que o rapaz pudesse voltar da cozinha.

Naquela tarde voltou para casa mortificado. Não só não conseguira falar com sua paixão, como não pagara pelo pedaço de torta. Isso sem falar no fiasco que foi dizer um único e simples "_mas"_ ao invés de alguma palavra de agradecimento. Estava exacerbado com sua própria covardia. Não poderia ter feito pior.

Passou a noite inteira sem dormir, virando de um lado para o outro na cama, pensando em tudo que poderia ter dito ou feito naquela tarde. Sonhou acordado com um futuro próximo, no qual estaria andando de mãos dadas pelo parque com aquele rapaz lindo e delicado. Quando adormeceu, finalmente, o sol já nascia sobre o horizonte.

**OoOoO**

Shaka estava tão cansado que acabou dormindo até meio-dia. Sua mãe foi ao quarto chamá-lo, preocupada que o filho pudesse estar gripado e com febre, se sentindo mal. Contudo, percebeu, assim que viu o olhar perdido do loirinho, que a doença que contraíra não era nada mais, nada menos, que amor.

Como somente uma mãe poderia, ela compreendeu a situação do filho sem nem mesmo precisar que ele a interasse dos detalhes. E assim que Shaka desceu para tomar café da manhã ela colocou algumas notas sobre a mesa, ao lado do copo de leite dele.

– Será que poderia comprar uma torta hoje de tarde na confeitaria da esquina, querido?

Shaka piscou, confuso com seus pensamentos e com as palavras da mãe, que agora se embolavam em seu cérebro cansado pela falta de sono. Ela queria uma torta. Uma torta da confeitaria em que _ele_ trabalhava. Será que ela sabia sobre sua paixão?

– Que tipo de torta? – Perguntou devagar, adquirindo tempo para colocar as idéias em ordem.

– Qualquer uma, querido, a que mais lhe agradar. Fique com o troco – ela disse sorrindo e beijou a testa do filho, completando em seguida – Não coma muito agora, daqui a pouco o almoço estará pronto.

Shaka concordou com a cabeça obediente e bebeu seu leite achocolatado. Passou o resto de seu tempo pensando sobre aquele pedido, até a hora do almoço. Compraria uma torta, tinha que comprar, não poderia dizer à mãe que não queria ir à confeitaria por estar com vergonha do filho do dono. Na verdade, ele até queria passar na loja, queria ter a chance de vê-lo mais uma vez e quem sabe não conseguiria falar com ele?

Sim. Precisava ir até lá e conseguir falar com ele. Escolheria a melhor torta do lugar e falaria de seus sentimentos em seguida. Estava decidido.

A ansiedade agora era tanta que o loiro nem conseguiu comer direito no almoço, parecia que seu estômago não aceitaria nada além da torta de morango. Sua mãe, já entendendo a situação, não comentou sua falta de apetite e apressou-o para que fosse logo buscar a torta.

– A mais saborosa, querido – recomendou antes que o filho saísse pela porta da entrada.

_A mais saborosa torta._ Ele pensou consigo, enquanto repetia os passos de todas as tardes até a confeitaria. Mas qual era a melhor torta da loja? Shaka se deu conta de que, apesar de freqüentar a loja, não sabia qual a melhor torta, nem sequer sabia quais os outros sabores. Estava tão acostumado a entrar lá e pedir sempre a mesma coisa que nunca se dera ao trabalho de perguntar ou olhar quais os outros tipos de doces existentes.

Isso significava que precisaria falar com o rapaz e perguntar se teria alguma indicação. Só esse pensamento já o deixava com o rosto avermelhado de vergonha. Mas teria que ser forte dessa vez, precisava perder a timidez.

Assim, antes de entrar pela porta da confeitaria, Shaka respirou fundo, três vezes, acalmou-se e repetiu mentalmente que era corajoso e conseguiria ir até o fim. Puxou a porta, então, e entrou. A loja estava vazia, exceto por um grupo pequeno de três estudantes ginasiais, que dividiam um enorme sundae de caramelo.

Teve vontade de ir até sua mesa de sempre, mas parou a meio caminho lembrando que não fora ali para comer um pedaço de torta e sim para comprar uma inteira para sua mãe. Dirigiu-se para o balcão, percebendo que havia muitas opções de doces na pequena vitrine. Por que nunca havia notado?

– Torta de morango? – Perguntou uma voz melodiosa por detrás do balcão.

Shaka assustou-se e ergueu os olhos rapidamente, encarando dois olhos verdes e um sorriso enorme a sua frente. Era _ele_. _Ele_ mesmo. Precisava falar, tinha que conseguir dessa vez ou ele o acharia um idiota. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou primeiro sorrir, apesar de seu rosto estar tenso pelo nervosismo. Visto que era um pouco complicado vencer a vontade de seus teimosos músculos faciais, ele coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, corando e perdendo já a coragem.

– Eu... – muito bem, conseguira pronunciar ao menos uma palavra.

– Não quer a torta de morango? – sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes em negativa, provocando um riso gentil no outro garoto – Quer escolher outro sabor, então?

– Preciso... Minha mãe quer... Que eu...

– Sua mãe quer que você leve uma torta para ela? – Shaka confirmou com a cabeça e o rapaz sorriu novamente – Bem, temos vários sabores, desde pavês, até bolos. Temos chocolate, morango, limão, ameixa, framboesa, creme, o que prefere?

Shaka refletiu por algum tempo, sentia-se mais calmo agora que conseguira pronunciar mais palavras, mesmo que não fizessem muito sentido. Tentou racionalizar aquele temor que sentia sempre que precisava dirigir-se ao outro garoto. Não entendia por que era tão difícil dizer-lhe o que queria, eram **apenas** palavras. Não podiam machucar, era só abrir a boca e falar.

– O que você prefere? – Não isso. Não era para repetir a pergunta que o outro acabara de lhe fazer. Que coisa mais boba.

– Gosto de morango também – felizmente ele não achou aquilo estranho. Ao contrário, suas bochechas estavam coradas agora, como se estivesse tímido também. Ele desviou o olhar e cruzou as mãos em cima do balcão, mãos tão brancas quanto a neve.

– Morango. Pode ser essa, então.

Gostou tanto de ver aquele rostinho delicado avermelhar-se como o seu, que acabou por se acalmar. Percebeu que tinha toda a coragem do mundo para conseguir falar o que quisesse ao outro. Era fácil agora, já conseguira iniciar uma conversa, dissera coisas que faziam algum sentido e até arrancara uma reação tímida do outro.

Munido de uma segurança renovada, Shaka conseguiu sorrir, o primeiro sorriso que conseguira dar na presença daquele menino de cabelos lilases. Colocou suas mãos no balcão também e suspirou, fazendo com que o outro o encarasse novamente.

– Meu nome é Shaka – murmurou timidamente, tentando manter o sorriso por mais algum tempo – qual o seu?

– Mu – ele respondeu apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e a cabeça sobre as mãos.

– Mu... Um nome bonito.

– Obrigado, Shaka. Seu nome também é muito bonito.

Os dois sorriram genuinamente, trocando olhares furtivos e carinhosos. Mu ergueu o tronco novamente e mostrou o doce na vitrine, falou sobre como aqueles morangos estavam doces e que seu pai deixara-o ajudar na preparação daquela torta. Shaka só conseguia ouvir o sussurro de anjos em seus ouvidos e enxergar os lábios rosados que se moviam delicados e perfeitos.

O mundo deixara de existir para ele e somente a bela visão de Mu se fazia presente naquela sua nova dimensão. O som daquela voz macia penetrava pelos seus poros, enchendo seu coração de uma alegria que achava nunca ter sentido na vida. Uma felicidade incrível invadindo seu espírito aliviado e tranqüilo agora.

– Acho que sua mãe vai apreciar muito a torta.

Concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de novo. Era fácil sorrir agora, depois de ter dado o primeiro passo. Sua timidez não estava mais no caminho e se sentia com coragem para até mesmo roubar um beijo de Mu – só não o fez porque não estavam sozinhos na loja.

Ficou quieto, observando o rapaz embrulhar com perfeição a torta para que fosse levada. A cada minuto se apaixonava mais e mais por Mu e sentia seu coração acelerar num ritmo que pensava ser impossível. A palavra amor adquirira novo sentido em sua percepção, um sentido muito mais amplo e divino do que jamais poderia esperar. E assim que Mu terminou de embrulhar sua torta de morango ele colocou o dinheiro que sua mãe o havia dado mais cedo no balcão.

– Espere, tem troco – mas Shaka já estava na porta, com sua torta nas mãos.

– Fique com ele.

– Mas...

– Feliz Natal – murmurou sorrindo largamente e saiu para as ruas frias da cidade.

Sentia-se tão feliz que não precisava ganhar mais nada nunca mais no Natal, aquele fora o melhor presente de todos até aquele instante e ficaria ainda melhor se Mu aceitasse passear com ele no parque. Na tarde seguinte passaria na confeitaria para convidá-lo e então poderia se considerar a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Entrou tão distraído em casa que por pouco não viu sua mãe na cozinha, ela precisou puxar seu braço para que a percebesse. Contou então que havia escolhido a melhor torta da loja, com os morangos mais doces que já existiram e que conversara com Mu e ele era muito simpático e adorável. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, ela ouviu a tudo com um enorme sorriso de cumplicidade, como se a todo tempo já soubesse o que ele iria lhe contar.

Transparecia uma alegria enorme pelo filho ter finalmente conseguido sua felicidade, fosse ela com quem fosse, não importava. Uma pena foi ter demorado tanto para que Shaka tomasse aquela iniciativa. Devia ser o Natal e todos os milagres que aconteciam naquela época maravilhosa.

– Estou muito feliz por você, querido. Tome. – Ela entregou nas mãos de Shaka dois anjinhos de porcelana. – Esses anjos são enfeites de Natal. Dizem que se você ficar com um deles e der o outro a alguém que você ame, seus corações estarão para sempre unidos e abençoados pelos anjos.

Shaka segurou os dois pequeninos enfeites, delicadamente. Os anjos eram pintados à mão e tinham rostinhos rechonchudos e cabelos cacheados. Sorriu consigo ao pensar na possibilidade de dar um deles a Mu. Se ele os aceitasse estariam unidos para sempre. No dia seguinte, véspera da véspera de Natal, iria correndo até a loja de manhã e falaria com ele.

**OoOoO**

Assim que o dia amanheceu Shaka pulou de sua cama, com uma disposição que há muito não se lembrava de sentir. Tomou banho, café da manhã e saiu em disparada até a confeitaria, os anjinhos seguros no bolso do casaco.

Oito horas, em ponto, a confeitaria abria suas portas aos transeuntes famintos por um café quente ou um pedaço de bolo. Estava sempre cheia pela manhã. Naquele dia não era diferente, Shaka encontrou uma grande quantidade de pessoas sentadas nas mesas ou no balcão, conversando ou lendo jornais.

Todavia, algo estava diferente.

Não era o cheiro de café fresco, nem de bolos e tortas assando na cozinha, era alguma coisa concreta que faltava naquele lugar.

As mesas estavam todas ocupadas com clientes sorrindo sobre fatias generosas de doces dos mais variados tipos, as toalhas vermelhas e verdes nas mesas eram as mesmas, os pratos e xícaras não haviam mudado, nem tampouco a linda decoração de Natal. Bolas e guirlandas se espalhavam pelas paredes ornamentadas com fitas e laçarotes coloridos. O aroma do famoso bolo de Natal que faziam ali se espalhava no ambiente doce e fresco.

Faltava algo. Não era nada daquilo, era algo mais precioso que cheiros, sabores ou objetos, uma coisa mais importante que tudo isso. Shaka percorreu o perímetro da loja, procurando algo e ao mesmo tempo nada em especial, não sabia o que faltava. Até que seus olhos pousaram em um menino pouca coisa mais jovem, ele estava servindo as mesas, um pouco enrolado.

– Mu... – ele sussurrou estranhando a ausência do garoto que sempre atendia desde muito cedo. Em seu lugar se encontrava seu irmão mais novo, atolado com a enorme quantidade de pedidos.

O pai deles era Shion, um homem ainda jovem e muito bonito, que estava sempre na cozinha ajudando na confecção dos doces. Contudo, dessa vez se encontrava no balcão, cuidando do caixa, devido à falta de Mu para ajudar com os clientes. O loiro achou estranho, nas poucas vezes que vira Shion fora da cozinha nunca o vira no caixa ou atendendo as mesas. Aproximou-se do balcão e esperou que as pessoas saíssem espontaneamente da frente, para assim, poder ter a palavra.

– Senhor, provavelmente não sabe quem eu sou, mas venho aqui...

– Todas as tardes e come uma fatia de torta de morango – o homem sorriu o interrompendo, era o mesmo sorriso de Mu, mas parecia cansado e melancólico – meu filho me falou muito a seu respeito, jovem. O que deseja?

O indiano sentiu o rosto corar, Mu falara dele para o pai e ele nem tivera coragem de comentar sua paixão com ninguém. Mas havia algo de estranho na expressão de Shion, não era cansaço, nem estresse por causa da loja cheia, era tristeza – uma tristeza que Shaka nunca vira no rosto de alguém antes.

– Estou procurando pelo seu filho – murmurou tentando ignorar a tristeza no sorriso do homem, não queria ser intrometido.

O homem pareceu ficar ainda mais melancólico, seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão de cansaço. Essa mudança brusca fez o estômago de Shaka dar uma cambalhota nada agradável, alguma coisa estava muito errada ali.

– Mu está de cama, muito doente e não pôde vir trabalhar esta manhã.

Parecia que haviam lhe dado um choque tremendamente forte e achou que não fosse conseguir responder ou sequer mover seu corpo. No dia anterior Mu estava sorrindo e conversaram pela primeira vez, agora o lindo rapaz estava de cama com alguma doença que lhe parecia muito grave.

Shaka não queria mesmo se intrometer na vida daquela família, mas sentia que não poderia deixar de saber o que se passava ao garoto, afinal, ele o amava mais que a si mesmo.

– Desculpe se estiver sendo indiscreto, mas é muito grave o que ele tem? – Tentou não transparecer todo o susto que tinha levado com a noticia, mas seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

– Mu sempre teve a saúde frágil, o médico disse que dessa vez pode ser fatal – Shion passou a mão nos olhos, limpando suas próprias lagrimas discretamente – perdoe-me, mas é muito difícil pra mim.

– Entendo – sua voz saiu tremida e o loiro achou que fosse desabar ali mesmo, mas tentou se controlar – eu sinto muitíssimo, senhor – pensou em desejar-lhe feliz Natal, mas achou que seria uma piada de mau gosto, então se calou e saiu da loja.

Seu coração pulava e batia como louco em seu peito, sentia que poderia explodir em um choro convulsivo a qualquer instante. Mas não ali, não na frente da loja.

O indiano correu o máximo que pôde, sentindo o ar frio invadir suas narinas e pulmões, queimando-o por dentro. Não parou de correr até chegar ao parque da cidade, onde deveria estar com Mu, de mãos dadas caminhando e sorrindo. Agora ao invés de felicidade sentia uma irreprimível tristeza se alastrar por suas veias, trazendo lágrimas que rolaram soltas e quentes por seu rosto vermelho de frio.

Pensou que fosse parar de respirar, tal a força que fazia, tentando controlar os soluços que o assaltavam com freqüência. Suas mãos tremiam incontroláveis e seus olhos ardiam. Precisou sentar em um dos bancos, pois não achou que fosse conseguir se manter de pé por muito tempo.

Shaka ficou por muito tempo abraçado aos próprios joelhos, tentando esconder suas lagrimas entre eles, mas sabendo que seus soluços o delatavam às pessoas que por ali passavam. Sem se importar que alguém pudesse estar olhando, ele continuou a chorar por horas, tão mergulhado em sua própria tristeza que não sentiu o tempo passar e a hora do almoço chegou e foi-se embora.

Não estava com fome, nem frio, somente sentia aquela vontade avassaladora de chorar e gritar. Culpava a si mesmo pela doença de Mu, se tivesse tido coragem de se revelar antes ao menos, agora Deus o punia por sua covardia. Os deuses não o queriam feliz ao lado de Mu, queriam ver seu sofrimento por ter fracassado naquela simples missão.

Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por ter perdido sua chance, por não ter tido a coragem necessária. Agora estava tudo perdido, toda sua vida deixava de ter sentido, queria morrer, desaparecer da estratosfera para todo o sempre e privar o mundo de sua estupidez.

Mas era véspera de Natal e dizem que nessa época, sobretudo nesse dia, a magia enche o coração dos homens e milagres pode acontecer, só é preciso um pouco de fé.

O indiano ergueu a cabeça, ouvindo o som de sinos. Já passava das duas horas da tarde. As crianças do coral da igreja se encontravam no coreto do parque, enfileiradas e vestidas com roupas verdes e vermelhas. De repente os sinos pararam, e as vozes se elevaram numa canção natalina. As crianças moviam-se ao ritmo do hino, de um lado para o outro, cantando com emoção e sorrisos inocentes nos rostinhos corados. Eram as vozes dos anjos.

Shaka colocou os pés no chão e se levantou, fitando o pequeno coral como se fosse a primeira vez. A forma com que cantavam fazia parecer que tudo no mundo tinha conserto. O loiro podia sentir a magia do Natal bem ali, presente em cada sorriso, em cada coração e uma nova esperança se acendeu dentro de seu coração.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos para esquentá-las e ali dentro encontrou esperança. Os dois enfeites de anjos, pintados com tanto esmero, lhe sorriam, gorduchos e delicados. Seus olhos se iluminaram. Talvez aquele singelo presente pudesse alegrar Mu e fazê-lo sorrir, como aquelas crianças sorriam agora.

Sem perder mais nem um segundo, saiu correndo de volta à confeitaria. Queria transmitir toda aquela alegria do canto das crianças para Mu.

Entrou afobado na loja e quase derrubou uma senhora que estava próxima à porta. Parou na frente do balcão arfando e, aproveitando que confeitaria estava quase fechando, tratou de monopolizar a atenção de Shion.

– Senhor, eu sinto muitíssimo que Mu esteja doente, e respeito sua privacidade. Mas eu preciso vê-lo nesse instante e entregar-lhe isso, não posso esperar mais nem um minuto para falar com ele – sacudiu os dois anjinhos diante do olhar assustado de Shion, que sorriu gentilmente.

– Eu entendo. Mas por que não pediu para vê-lo antes? Uma visita o deixaria muito feliz.

Shaka chutou-se mentalmente por não ter pedido antes para ver o outro garoto. Não sabia porque tinha pensado que Shion não gostaria de sua visita. Dizem que o contato humano pode curar doenças, só pela simples sensação de conforto que traz ao enfermo.

Shion o levou até uma porta ao lado da cozinha, a qual dava para uma longa escada com piso de mármore branco. Ele apontou o fim da escada e mandou que Shaka subisse, passasse por um corredor e fosse até a terceira porta à esquerda. Desculpou-se por não poder subir, mas precisava fechar a loja.

O indiano compreendeu e subiu a escadaria até chegar a um corredor de madeira e paredes brancas. À medida que ia caminhando podia ver quadros com fotos de crianças e uma mulher linda, com cabelos lavanda e um sorriso iluminado; parecia ser a mãe de Mu. No fim do corredor encontrou a porta que Shion havia mencionado e bateu de leve, para não incomodar.

– Entre – uma voz fraca sussurrou de dentro do quarto e o loiro empurrou a porta, entrando de mansinho.

Mu estava deitado em uma larga cama de casal cheia de travesseiros, tinha uma aparência ainda mais frágil que antes, com profundas olheiras e uma palidez ainda maior. Não parecia em nada com o menino alegre que fora, mas Shaka sabia que esse menino ainda estava lá.

– Mu... – ele murmurou tristemente ao entrar no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. O tibetano não estava mais com o sorriso jovial no rosto, era apenas um sorriso cansado e abatido.

– Shaka... – ele respondeu fraco, mas esticando a mão e chamando-o para perto.

O indiano sentou-se na beirada da cama, segurando a mão que o tibetano estendia, quente de febre. E, de repente, percebeu que nunca havia realmente tocado em Mu, nunca havia sequer sentido por completo a maciez da pele alva daquele menino tão delicado. Era maravilhoso poder tocá-lo e sentir o cheiro que se desprendia de seu corpo, suave como lavanda.

O tibetano abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Shaka colocou um dedo delicadamente sobre seus lábios e sorriu.

– Não fale, me ouça, está bem? – O tibetano afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo e Shaka continuou – Eu sinto muito por estar doente, gostaria que você estivesse bem e – o indiano fez uma pausa, sentia o choro apertar sua garganta como no parque – vim até aqui para trazer-lhe um presente e para te dizer que... Que eu... Eu te...

– Também te amo... – Mu completou, sorrindo de um jeito inocente que levou toda a aparência abatida de seu rosto embora.

Shaka sentiu-se revigorado e lembrou-se das crianças do coral e seus rostinhos inegavelmente felizes. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e retirou os dois anjos, colocando um sobre a mão de Mu.

– São enfeites de Natal. Acredita-se que se eu lhe der um dos anjos e ficar com o outro para mim, nossos corações estarão unidos para sempre. Então, o aceite como um presente e também como uma prova do meu amor.

Mu estava com os olhos molhados e um sorriso infantil no rosto, segurava o anjo na frente dos olhos com tal adoração que parecia ter ganhado a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E de fato, para ele, a coisa mais preciosa do mundo era ouvir que Shaka o amava, alguém que ele sempre admirara a distância, com medo de se intrometer na vida do loiro sempre tão quieto.

– Não precisa me provar nada – ele sussurrou deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto pálido, lágrimas essas que foram colhidas pelos dedos de Shaka no mesmo instante.

– Não. Mas preciso que aceite o presente e o meu amor.

– Eu aceito.

Engraçado como duas pessoas apaixonadas poderiam guardar tal sentimento por tanto tempo escondido no coração, com medo de revelar, de sofrer, de perder a pessoa amada. Perderam dois anos e preciosos momentos que poderiam ter desfrutado um na presença do outro, apenas por medo. E esse mesmo medo quase afastou-os para sempre.

– Demorei muito a dizer, eu sei, me desculpe.

– Não se desculpe, eu também não tive coragem.

O loiro abaixou-se, tocando os lábios do tibetano com os seus delicadamente, sentindo que gosto possuía o amor.

Doce, como uma torta de morango.

Ao separar seus lábios viu que Mu sorria ainda de olhos fechados e respirava lentamente, em paz.

– Fique aqui comigo – ele pediu e Shaka concordou, deitando ao seu lado.

Ficaram um bom tempo juntos, sem nada dizerem, apenas sentindo um a presença do outro. Mu encostado no peito de Shaka, suspirando vez por outra, e o indiano encostado no espaldar da cama. O contato íntimo era tão acolhedor que o loiro não queria interrompê-lo, mas ficava tarde e sua mãe ficaria preocupada. Era véspera de Natal, precisava retornar à sua casa.

– Mu... Eu preciso voltar para casa, passei o dia todo fora e é véspera de Natal, não posso mais incomodar seu pai.

Os olhos do tibetano pareciam ter perdido o brilho que até a pouco exibiam vistosamente. Shaka sentiu seu peito apertar, mas não poderia incomodar mais ainda a família ainda mais naquela data tão especial.

– Fique – uma voz grossa soou dentro do quarto, era Shion que entrava no quarto – ele melhorou com sua presença. Parece estar sem febre e respirando normalmente; até sua expressão melhorou. Hoje pela manhã o médico disse que ele não resistiria a mais uma pneumonia e veja como ele parece mais forte. Você faz muito bem a ele, Shaka, serei eternamente grato se aceitar meu convite para cear conosco esta noite.

Shaka encarou Mu, pedindo uma luz. Queria aceitar o convite, mas não sabia se seria correto, além do mais, precisava avisar a sua mãe.

– Sim, fique e traga seus pais – Mu pediu, sorrindo como uma criança, e o loiro não pôde recusar.

Passou em casa com um astral renovado e abraçou sua mãe beijando-a no rosto diversas vezes. Contou sobre seu dia incrível e sobre o convite de Shion. A mulher sorriu de forma carinhosa e concordou em acompanhar o filho à casa do confeiteiro.

Desse modo, Shaka se arrumou e voltou à confeitaria, dessa vez com um sorriso confiante no rosto e uma esperança enorme no coração. Mu estava sentado no sofá da sala e parecia nunca ter estado doente na vida. A ceia esperava na mesa, farta e com um delicioso aroma que enchia a casa inteira.

– Shaka, hoje de manhã o médico me disse que Mu não agüentaria mais uma pneumonia e quando eu vi que meu filho melhorou significativamente com sua presença, não pude deixar de relacionar isso a um milagre.

– Um milagre de Natal – completou a mãe do garoto, sorrindo.

– Sim. Um milagre de Natal. Deus nos mandou um anjo e a saúde de meu filho foi o melhor presente que eu poderia desejar. Serei eternamente grato.

Eles levantaram suas taças, juntando-as no centro da mesa em um brinde.

– Ao Natal e aos anjos presentes nesta casa – disse Shion com um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Que essa paz reine para sempre em todos os corações – completou a mãe de Shaka.

– Feliz Natal! – Todos gritaram ao tocarem suas taças.

**FIM!**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Poxa, fic super atrasada. Era pra ter saído no Natal, mas não faz mal, o importante é que ela saiu! XD

Totalmente boba, açucarada e simples... Porque ela é pra uma pessoa fofa, que eu amo muito, que tem sempre alguma coisa boa a dizer e me faz sorrir. Eu comecei a escrever como um presente de Natal, mas fica pelo aniversário dia 25! XD Parabéns pra mim e pra ela... Ilía-chan! "agarra"

E agradeço à Lili Psique que teve a santa paciência de betar essa fic pra mim, ela deve ter tido muuuito trabalho comigo. Obrigada pela grande ajuda.

Deixem seus comentários! Eu mereço eles, escrevi com um casal que eu não gosto e é meu aniversário dia 25... u.u UAHAHAHAHA... To brincando, eu mereço por outros motivos também, não?

Bejus a todos!


End file.
